HS17
Those Darn Electabuzz! (Japanese: ナナコとリザードン！炎の猛特訓！ and ! Super Hard Training of Flame!) is the 17th Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode and the 17th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. It first aired in Japan on September 21, 2004, in the United Kingdom on August 31, 2005 and in the United States on September 23, 2006. Blurb After the Electabuzz's 10th loss in a row, Casey is upset about the fortunes of her favorite baseball team. With star pitcher Corey Demario sidelined by a shoulder injury, there's no relief in sight for the Electabuzz! But when Casey sees a runaway Charizard in the park, she realizes its Trainer is none other than Corey Demario himself. During his recovery, he's helping out his father, a Pokémon rancher. The Charizard, Don, really belongs to a boy named Benny, but Corey raised it—and now he's trying to help Don, who's so insecure it can't even fly or use Flamethrower. Naturally, Casey offers to help Don regain its righting spirit. Back at the ranch, Corey's dad tells Casey that Corey's arm is fine, but Corey's lost the confidence to go back to pitching. Helping Don was supposed to help Corey too, but the plan hasn't worked, so now it's up to Casey. Casey starts by making everyone do some cheerleading, then orders Don to battle. Corey's father sends out his Ampharos, but Don is soundly defeated since it can't fly out of the way or attack with Flamethrower. When Casey blames Don for the failure, Corey comes to his old friend's defense and swears he'll help Don himself. That's exactly how Casey wanted him to react, but will it work? Up in the hills, Corey encourages Don to fly, but Don loses altitude halfway across a river canyon and ends up clinging to a tree. When Corey tries to help, he falls off a cliff himself and becomes trapped on a ledge. Casey finds the two of them and climbs down to help Corey, but she too falls off the rocks! Corey pitches a rope to her and pulls her to safety, but Don can't help either of them: Don freezes up whenever it sees water. So Corey tells Casey to get on his back, and he starts to climb out of the canyon himself. However, a sudden storm has made the rocks slippery, and this time Corey and Casey slip and fall into the raging waters below. Don leaps into the water to save them, then soars into the sky and takes Corey and Casey for a ride. It even has its Flamethrower back! Soon Corey is back on the pitcher's mound, as good as ever, with his friend Don flying overhead for support. Now that's Electabuzz spirit! Plot The episode starts with the display of a baseball match which follows it. One of the players prepares to throw and misses leading to the loss of the Electabuzz. Casey acts disappointed and longs for the return of the star pitcher of the team Corey Demario. Next, she is standing on a bench complaining about the Electabuzz when a named Don is shown on a rampage. Casey orders her Pokémon to stop it, but they are knocked out by Don. It almost knocks Casey out when its owner manages to save her at the limit. He apologies to her and Casey recognizes him revealing to be Corey Demario. Still amazed she asks him about his shoulder. He tells her that it is taking a long time to heal. He then tells her that he has been helping his father Shigeo with his ranch during the recovery. Casey introduces herself when Corey's younger brother Benny shows up. He tells her that Corey gave his Charizard to him. Next, Don is seen being afraid of Casey's Pokémon to which Corey explains that Don isn't fit to battle because it hasn't done for a long time. Also, Benny says it forgot to . At that moment, Casey quickly agrees in helping him train his Charizard to breathe flames and to fly. She then proceeds to sing her usual song. Upon hearing the song, Charizard stands up and Casey starts talking to it. Corey thinking the song helped it, orders Don to use Flamethrower. Attempting to do so, Don only manages to release a small patch of smoke. Casey encourages it to try again and with tears in its eyes it forces itself to do it but with no chance of success. Due to its failure he turns back and runs with Benny following it. Then, Corey asks Casey to join him along with his brother and his father for dinner at his father's ranch. At the ranch, Casey sees a large collection of his son's photos playing with the Electabuzz. Casey then learns that Corey's shoulder healed months ago but he deliberately did not go back into baseball because he lost his confidence. Benny shows up and Shigeo tells him that Casey is going to help Corey and Don get their fire back. The following day, Casey is instructing Don and Corey. Shigeo is spying them behind a tree hoping Casey will succeed. Next, Casey tells them to shout out all their insecurities. She starts saying a line with the others repeating after her. After that she instructs them to shout all at the same time. Next, she informs them that an important step is . They seem reluctant but nevertheless they all dress in cheerleading costumes and start practicing. Don seems joyful and starts jumping in the air. Upon seeing this, they all encourage it to start flying. It manages to fly about one meter before he quickly falls down. Casey tells it to try again repeating the same thing. Then a quick flashback appears showing Corey being criticized by his teammates. He then snaps out of it and Casey advises him that Don must battle in order to regain its confidence. Corey and Benny disagree saying it isn't ready to battle. Casey tell them not to worry and Shigeo shows up with his . Corey is the judge of the match. Ampharos starts with and hits Don. Casey orders Don to use Flamethrower but fails. Ampharos prepares its when Casey tells Don to dodge it by flying. It fails again and it is hit by Thunder Punch losing the match. Casey congratulates Shigeo and his Ampharos for winning the match and starts to be mean to Don. Benny and Corey intervene saying that it is her fault for not giving it the proper training. Corey has an argue with Casey which encourages him to train Don himself. Casey then makes fun of Corey's decision. Corey takes Don saying they'll be back in an hour. Then, they both proceed to the mountains. Shigeo tells Casey she did a good job to which she replies that she may have been a bit too harsh. Then she tells Benny she was trying to be a horrible coach to Don on purpose. The scene turns to Corey and Don who start training by running up the mountain. They reach to a place where Don first started flying. He encourages Don to fly. Don builds up its courage and starts flying, but upon seeing the water below, it freaks out and crashes onto a branch. Corey prepares to save Don but the edge breaks apart and Corey falls just as the scene turns back to the ranch. They start worrying for them as three hours passed. They go in search for them. Casey sends her Pokémon out and tell them to scout the area. having found something, leads Casey to the same place where Corey and Don were, only to see Don hanging on the branch and Corey on a small patch of land just a couple of meters above water. She then scolds Don for not using its wings to help Corey, but Corey explains to her that Don as a fell into a lake and became afraid of water. Casey then starts climbing down the hill, but an unexpected fierce storm unleashes and the wind blows her away. Corey throws a rope and she manages to grab it while he begins pulling her up. She then hops on his back and he begins climbing up against the strong wind. Corey then slips on a rock and they both fall into water getting caught into a whirlpool. Upon seeing this, Don overcomes its fear of water, dives down and then takes Corey and Casey up in the sky. As they are on its back, Don reveals it gained back its fire, which makes Corey confident by telling Casey that is time to get back into the game. The scene turns to Corey's baseball match. As he prepares to throw the ball he sees Don flying above the stadium. He marks the target and the Electabuzz win the game. Then the scene cuts to the credits. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Corey Demario * Benny Demario * Shigeo * Baseball players and fans Pokémon * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Corey's; Don) * (Shigeo's) Trivia * This episode was aired between AG094 and AG095 in Japan. * The narrator reads the title card in the dub, while Casey reads it in the Japanese version. * The English dub title is likely a reference to the musical comedy . * The nickname of Corey's , Don, is likely a reference to Charizard's Japanese name, Lizardon. * pronounces 's name as "El-ek-id", with stress placed on the "ek". Casey is the only character to pronounce Elekid this way, all other characters pronounce it as "El-e-kid", with stress placed on the "El". * Usually, in the 9th inning with less than three runs, a team would bring out their closer on the mound, not letting the starter in as the pitch count would be too high to continue pitching. Corey is left on the mound after loading the bases in the 9th inning which would have brought out the closer. Also, he allowed five runs in which the bullpen should be out earlier in the game. ** Despite allowing five runs and loading the bases in the 9th inning, the announcer states that "he pitched an incredible game". Errors * The episode menu of the UK DVD Release spells this episode as "Those Darn Electabuzzi". Dub Edits * A seven-second scene of Don looking at Corey and Casey, then breathing a powerful is cut from the dub. * Casey mentions that she owns a and a in the dub, but no reference to either of these Pokémon are made in the Japanese version. In other languages |it= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= }} Category:Side-story episodes 17 Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Satoru Iriyoshi Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Masakuni Kaneko Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Verflixte Elektek! es:EH17 fr:Pokémon Chronicles 11 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第17集